


[Podfic] afterwards

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] the coveted wind [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Naps and food solve everything. Eventually.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: [Podfic] the coveted wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090472
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] afterwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [afterwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319335) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-coveted-wind/02.%20afterwards.mp3).

**Intro Music:** [The Legend Of Zelda Theme (For Piano)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9pQFMPAL_s)  


**Outro Music:** [The Legend Of Zelda Remix (The Link Dance)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoU38yv43O4) by Rayzr  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-coveted-wind/02.%20afterwards.mp3) | 12 MB | 0:15:44  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/the-coveted-wind/02.%20afterwards.m4b)  
  
| 22 MB | 0:15:44  
MP3 (without music) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-coveted-wind/02.%20afterwards%20-%20no%20music.mp3) | 11 MB | 0:13:47  
M4B (without music) |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/the-coveted-wind/02.%20afterwards%20-%20no%20music.m4b)  
  
| 16 MB | 0:13:47


End file.
